The Reapers Arms
by Devi18
Summary: Undertaker Story: A new dominance is about to be made from a new faction created from a family formed in hell.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: This story will be written as a storyline for SMACKDOWN. It's the first WWE story I plan on writing, I'll be writing and posting another story called 'Black Seraphim' about the girl who play's 'The Reaper' and her story.

Also…I started writing this a _long_ time ago(when Brock Lesner was still apart of WWE) and only came upon it recently when I was looking through my disks. So it will be in the timeframe of last year before Wrestle Mania…

Alright here we go…

Chapter 1

As usual SMACKDOWN started with a blast and there was no sign, no warning of the bomb that would drop that night.

Yet the world was still reeling from the last Pay Per View in which the Undertaker defeated Brock for the WWE Championship after two tombstones and a Last Ride.

The lights of the house dimmed to pitch black and blacklight filled the arena. Organs hit as the Undertaker's music played and the crowd rose to their feet in anticipation of the Dead Man, and sure enough came Taker going down the ramp with his newly won WWE belt around his waist.

He walked proudly to the ring, and stepped in with a mike in his hand.

Walking to the middle of the ring he looked around at all the people before raising the mike to his lips "I told everyone" he said "I told everyone that I would regain the title last night and no one believed me. They said it couldn't happen, they said they'd send the deadman back to his grave. Well here I stand, and I've proven them wrong. And now Undertaker will reign supreme!"

The arena cheered for him.

Suddenly "No Chance" hit and the arena bursts into an echo of boo's. Vince McMahon comes out and struts down the ramp with a mike in his hand, acting like he were a god. He bravely steps into the ring and walks up to the Undertaker looks him over and lifts the mike to his mouth "Who do you think you are?" he asked "Do you know where your standing? Do you know what this is? This is MY ring okay? This is not your yard anymore! This ring belongs to ME and if I wanted I could strip you of that title, fire your ass, and throw you into the street just for the hell of it! Do you realise that?"

The crowd booed and Undertaker looked completely unfazed at Vince's words he then lifted the mike and looked into Vince's eyes "Vince" he said "Let me answer your questions. I'm the Deadman, and I know where I'm standing. You're wrong. You see this is still my yard. Only it's now my _grave_yard. And it is covered with the graves I've dug for every person I've beaten in the past 13 years, and I'm lookin' to dig another grave right now if you don't get out of the ring right now."

Vince looked completely insulted for a second before he punched Undertaker. Undertaker looked completely unscaved for a second before he picked up Vince and choke slammed him to hell!

Suddenly Brock, Mark Jindrak, Matt Morgan and Johnny Stamboli slide into the ring and attacked Undertaker leaving him lying in the ring with the three of them standing over them with Vince holding the belt over his head.

Rey Mysterio came out after the Undertaker left to fume backstage he walked to the ring and looked to the Titan Tron as Ultimo Dragon came out. The two were starting a feud, starting when Ultimo Dragon back attacked Rey in the back the week before and Rey found out. Ultimo Dragon stepped into the ring and immediately walked up to Rey, standing face to face the two masked marvels stood in the ring unintimidated my one another. The two then began to fight in an battle of skills, every move Rey tried Ultimo reversed, every move Ultimo tried Rey reversed, the two were an amazing sight to see as they quickly moved around the ring making it difficult for anyone to see the action but amazed by the abilities they showed. This went on for a while before Ultimo ran for Rey, Rey tripped him and he fell onto the ropes. Rey went for the 619 to find Ultimo was playing possum and he knocked Rey to the ground, then went for a shooting star press before picking up the win.

_Backstage…_

Vince walked down the hall with Brock by his side "Okay" he said "Brock, I've decided that you'll get your rematch against Undertaker tonight in a championship match. And I can guarantee you'll get your title back."

Brock laughed "Yeah" he said "I've missed my title."

They walked into Vince's office and the lights were off "What the hell?" Vince asked.

They heard a few strange sounds before a hissing sound. Vince reached over and opened the lights, the two then noticed they were standing before a few dozen Cobra's all slithering around and toward them. Swearing loudly the two ran out of the room.

Stephanie McMahon sat in her office, grinning from ear to ear over a conversation he'd just had on the phone when John Cena walked into his office. "John" she said in surprise "What can I do for you."

John looked her up and down "You know what I want Steph" he said "Kurt Angle betrayed me last week in our tag team match against the Bashams…I want a match with him…tonight!"

Stephanie shook his head "Well I'm sorry John, but you can't…you see Kurt is scheduled to fight Jamie Knoble tonight."

John slammed his hands on the desk and stared straight into Stephanie's eyes "Look, I don't care if I have to jump him in the middle of his match! I'm going to get Kurt Angle. So whether you like it or not…he's going to be mine."

Stephanie held up her hands "Okay…okay, next week on SMACKDOWN you will face Kurt Angle in the ring."

John straightened up and nodded "Good" he said "Good…"

He walked out.

A few matches passed by until it came time for the first bomb to drop.

Shaniqua walked out, toward the ring, and got in. She stood in the ring as if already victorious. Stephanie then came out, "Shaniqua!" she said into the mike "You've stood as the dominant female for too long! So I called in a favour and I found you a new challenge…that challenge is named…Chyna!"

Chyna's music hit and she walked out as the crowd stood on their feet in excitement for the return of the 9th Wonder of the world! Shaniqua was visibly scared as she watched the most dominant female to ever grace the ring walk toward her. Chyna then jumped into the ring, and stood before Shaniqua with a cocky grin. Shaniqua took a breath, then ran at Chyna, Chyna ducked out of the way and kicked Shaniqua down starting the battle between the two dominant diva's. They battled for fifteen minutes until Chyna began dominating and power bombing Shaniqua for the win.

Later Mark Jindrak and Johnny Stamboli was walking down the hall when Vince and Brock ran into him "Johnny!" Brock said "Where's Matt?"

"They're getting undressed from their match with Rob Van Dam and Billy Kidman" Johnny laughed "You should've seen it…they…"

"We don't have time for that!" Vince told him "We have to find him."

"Well they're back here" Johnny led the way to the locker room and opened the door, they all jumped back as flames flew from the room and smoke filled the halls as well as Matt lying on the floor.

Swearing they all stood back. "Get security back here!" Vince yelled at a man standing there.

Suddenly they heard crashes and Mark and Johnny crying aloud. Vince and Brock all ran down the hall to see Mark and Johnny had been thrown threw a window and were lying on the floor with pythons crawling over them.

As the next few matches went by Vince, Mark, Johnny, Brock and Matt stayed in one of the rooms trying to figure out what was happening to them. "Okay" Vince said standing up "We walk into my office and there's Cobra's slithering around in there, I would automatically think Austin…but…but then we walk go to gather Mark, and Matt. But Matt is being set on fire in his room! I would then think it was Kane, then there's the window incident with Johnny and Mark…that seems like both of them…but…but the odds of Austin and Kane together is like…like…like."

There was a sudden knock on the door, and a crew member stuck his head in "Excuse me Mr. McMahon…Brock's match is next."

"Okay" Vince said.

They then looked to each other "Okay, you just go out there together, and we'll figure this out later after Brock gets his title back."

They all agreed and got up to walk out.

Undertaker came out and walked through the small faction and dove into the ring facing Brock head on. The two fought and threw each other around the ring. Undertaker first having the upper hand until Mark jumped on the ropes giving Matt the opportunity to hang Taker on the top rope and then Brock had the upper hand.

Then he and his minions all piled Taker for the rest of the match with the crowd a chorus of boos. Finally the Referee sees Johnny punch Undertaker and rings the bell disqualifying Brock. Enraged Brock kicked Undertaker and was about to slam him…when suddenly…the lights went out. The crowd rose to their feet in curiosity and cheered in anticipation

And the posts on the ring threw blue flames and lightning hit them. Suddenly the Judgment Day girls appeared on the Titan Tron all laughing around a boy on the ground who was crying. They start to chant a disturbing nursery rhyme.

"_Devils in the ring,_

_Demons you can't see,_

_She's here to show you misery,_

_Don't know how to think,_

_Don't know how to scream,_

_Got her sythe to steal your dreams,_

_Keep to the light,_

_Keep to the church,_

_Gonna make you cry, she's gonna make you hurt,_

_Can't even run,_

_Can't even fight,_

_Reaper's here to steal your soul tonight,_"

Suddenly Nathan Jones, Sean O'Haire, and Orlando Jordan all run down to the ring and attack the small faction. Soon no one was up, and the bad guys were all lying on the floor with the wrestlers standing tall. Jones walks up to Undertaker and holds out his hand.

The confused Undertaker takes his hand and rises to his feet. He looks around at the other and asks "What the hell is going on?"

Suddenly the lights go out with black lights filling the arena and the girls voices laugh through the speakers of the Titan Tron, they're laughing gleefully as it shows a Cobra, and a snake like dragon appear slithering from the back to the front over and through each other, they then slither around a sword and stop as it becomes a symbol of the two facing each other on either side of the handle of the sword each in a hiss with the saying 'Only God Can Judge Me Now' written on it. The girls say "_She's Heeeerrrre_!"

A hiss then a sharp sword sound comes from the speakers as a sythe flashes on the Titan Tron held by a dark figure who looks up to reveal two yellow eyes and a choir begins a gothic song and out of the stage comes a figure, a cloaked figure holding small sythe. Blacklights filled the arena as the figure made it's way to and into the ring. It walked up to the Undertaker then reached up and took of its cloak.

A young girl stood there…probably about 19 or 20. She maybe stood about 5'10, with long thick black hair with bright red highlights in it, that surrounded her pale face, a face that held a set of full lips trenched in dark red lipstick, a silver headdress that had black stones and horns, and eyes covered by black sunglasses. She wore big black boots that lead up to leather pants held by a belt with the 'poison' sign on it, and a buckle that had the reaper with two scythes on it, she wore a dark red tank-top underneath a black fishnet shirt, and on her neck was a chocker with a 'T' on it, just above a necklace with the angel of death on it. A long leather trench coat hung around her shoulders, one of her arms was covered with a black glove that lead under her sleeve, the other was bare but the two were both covered in rings, slave rings, and finger armour.

He knew her, he recognized her. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

She smirked and took the mike Nathan was holding out to her. Suddenly they all heard a voice behind them "Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!" they all turned to see Vince coming toward the ring "You all can't just do this! You can't just come into my ring like this!"

He got in and walked straight into the face of the girl standing there. Vince looked into the girls sunglasses and lifted the mike "Who the hell do you think you are! Do you know that I can kick your ass out of this building! You have no clearance to be here!"  
She just smirked before reaching up and taking off her sunglasses and lifting two blood red eyes up to his. His eyes widened in fear and took a step back into Sean O'Haire who had a sadistic grin on looking down at him. The girl stepped forward and lifted the mike "Calm down before you have a aneurysm" she said in a woman's deep voice "You want to know who I am?"

"Yes!" Vince replied into the mike "I want to know!"

She smirked before lifting the mike "I'm the woman God feared would destroy his paradise…so he kicked me out, I'm the bitch the Devil was afraid would take over Hell, so she sent me back, I'm the darkness that lingers in your mind, I'm the monster in the closet or under the bed..."

Vince had been backing up with every step she took toward and was now almost close to running as far away from this girl as he could because he knew…she was serious.

"I am the daughter of the Undertaker…Devi…The Reaper…and I'm here not to take you to hell…but to bring hell to you. Starting…right…now…"

Sean O'Haire suddenly picked up Vince and gave him with a Reverse Death Valley Drive into the mat.

The six members of the new faction all stood in the ring, high and mighty with the two leaders below them. The girl picked up Undertakers belt and held it up to him with a smirk. Undertaker nodded his approval and they all lifted their hands in the air showing their dominance.

Alright, there's the first chapter…tell me what you think…and I'll update soon…later.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Well…this was unexpected. In all seriousness I really didn't think many people would read this story but it's good that people are. So another update! Good think I wrote these chapters a long time ago or else I wouldn't have an update this week…the story's in 'Crossworlds'…

**Chapter 2**

_That Monday at RAW…_

The show carried on as usual with no disturbances until Kane was shown in his dressing room, looking in the mirror. Staring at himself in disgust.

"Poor Uncle Kane," he heard a voice say "Lost his little mask…now people see his real face…your so pathetic."

He turned and saw her sitting down on the couch. "Devi" he snarled "What…the hell…are you doing here?"

She turned pulled out a lighter from her pocket and examined it "Remember last year Uncle Kane? When you helped Vince bury my father alive? You were so set in your own self pity you didn't bother looking at what others would think of it. Feeling so sorry for scars and repulsive looks you don't have. Well you know what they say…be careful what you wish for…you just might get it."

"What are you going to do?" Kane asked with a smirk "kill me?"

"You know what I can do just as well as my father…it's the reason I was sent away after the whole church incident. I remember that night you left me to burn in that church because you wanted me to be like you so someone would understand."

"What do you want?" he asked.

She looked up at him with wild fire eyes and lifted the lighter to a small towel and lit it. "You buried my father alive, you left me to burn, all for your own selfish self pity. Well I'm here to justify that Uncle Kane…you sent us to hell …I'm here to return the favour."

She dropped the torch at his feet and watched with glee as a small path led up to him and lit him on fire. He cried out in pain as he fell the ground trying to get it off.

She stood up, walked to the door and out. As she closed the door she turned to see Triple H standing there looking down at her almost as if he expected her but her to be bigger. "Who are you?" he asked "And what did you do?"

"I'm the Reaper" she smirked "And poor Uncle Kane now has a _real_ reason to wear that mask and hate me."

She then turned and walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Next Smackdown…_

The show began with the Titan Tron showing Vince McMahon walking over Brock, Mark Jindrak, Matt Morgan and Johnny Stamboli "What's wrong with you?" he asked "You should have decimated the three of those guys last week."

Mark raised is hand "If I may sir."

"No you may not! Did you see what that…that _bitch _did to me? She was practically a _child_ and had the _ghaul_ demand someone to SLAM ME! I'm Vince McMahon damnit! I didn't deserve that!"

"What do you want us to do?" Brock asked.

Vince looked over at Brock with anger in his eyes "I want…you to destroy this…this new _faction_. And starting with this girl that calls herself 'The Reaper'…send her to the reaper and bury the Undertaker."

They all smiled looking at each other.

XXXXXXXXX

The show began and the lights went low once again to hit The Undertakers music and he came out with The Reaper by his side, followed by Nathan Jones, Orlando Jordan, and Sean O'Haire. They made their way to and into the ring with Nathan and Orlando holding the ropes open for both Undertaker and the Reaper. They stepped into the ring and immediately Undertaker went to get a mike. He then looked around at the members in the ring and lifted the mike "Now I just heard what Vince told his boys to do to my daughter, and I have always said that if you mess with his family…you mess with me. If you want The Reaper…you have to come through us."

Devi reached up and took the mike, she then smiled at her father "Relax father, Vince shouldn't be that stupid," she said "If he realises what I could do. I mean think about it Vince, I am 19 years old. Yet I've worked my way into this company, signed a contract, joined together four of the most promising wrestlers in the back and had the power to do it all underneath your pathetic radar. Imagine what I can do now. With my father by my side and the _Titans_ behind us we will dominate your business within weeks."

'No Chance' hit and Vince walked out. Vince looked very amused. He lifted the mike barely able to control his laughter "You?" he laughed "You are going to be my demise?" he laughed out loud "I've taken on almost EVERY man, and power on EARTH and won, and a 19 year old _goth_ is going to take me down?" He laughed so hard he had to lean down for a bit.

Devi just stood there with a smirk on her face. "Vince" she said "I know you think you're hot shit. Only because you've never taken on someone like me, a person with a mind more twisted and sick than even you. That's me, I see you with that stupid grin on your face and all I have to say is…hold on to that. Keep telling yourself that there's nothing to worry about, but while you're in denial about my power I'll be getting the upper hand through your underestimation about me."

"Oh so you think you can take _me_ on?" Vince asked "I'll tare you apart."

"I don't think so Vince" Devi smirked "Because by the time I'm finished with you, Lucifer himself will shutter at the thought of messing with me. Mark my words Vince in four weeks…four weeks you will be before me in the middle of this ring begging for mercy from me, crying on your knees that I show you even a sliver of leniency. I'll start with your pride, then your minions, then your friends, and finally I'll take your family. You can laugh, you can deny, or you can get ready for the fight of you career."

"Is that pathetic threat all you have?" Vince asked.

"I don't make threats, I make promises. So pray to the Gods they will save your soul, for I will not be so merciful."

"You should be the ones asking for mercy because you won't even make it through the night!"

Brock, Matt, Johnny and Mark, all attack the new crew. Devi jumped out of the ring and turns to watch as Nathan, Jordan, Taker, and Sean all try to fight off Brock, Matt, Mark and Johnny. Devi then leaned down to try pull something from under the ring.

Vince walks up and then grabs Devi by the hips and tries to pull her out. But she comes out with a steel bar hand hits him over the head with it, he fell to the ground.

She turns and sees that the _Titans_ now have the upper hand. She didn't see Sable run down the ring and grab her by the hair before throwing her to the ground. She then tries to attack Devi, but Devi trips Sable and she's suddenly grabbed by Sean and Orlando.

They drag her into the ring, then to the centre where Devi then proceeds to beat Sable as she's held until she's bloody. Devi then grabs the mike again and looks at Sable "So you're the dominant female huh?" she asks "Well it's time to move over whore…because the bitch is here!"

She then pulls out small scissors and then cuts off Sables hair before holding it in front of the Diva and lighting it on fire and letting it drop on Sable who starts to panic.

Devi smirks and again the _Titans_ stand victorious in the middle of the ring.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next was another match, with Ultimo Dragon and Jamie Noble. Ultimo threw Jamie around the ring for most of the match, he then climbed up the ropes to go for another shooting star press when suddenly Rey ran out from the back, jumped on the ropes and pushed Ultimo off them. Jamie took the opening and quickly rolled Ultimo up and getting the win. As Jamie's music hit Ultimo jumped up and angrily stared down Rey who had a victorious grin on.

In the back Sable is panicking over the patch of her hair that is gone, she's standing in the women's locker room flailing her hands around "Did you see what that BITCH did to me!" She's screaming at Tori "She _dared_ to cut _my hair off_! Look at me! This is terrible."

Tori is investigating Sable's hair "Well you're going to have to get it cut" she said "Don't worry, you'll get her back."

"I will" Sable declared "and I'm going to start by shaving all her hair off."

She held up an electric shaver.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Josh was interviewing the Shaniqua, "Shaniqua, last week was the much anticipated return of Chyna, she began her destructive path by dominating and power bombing you…"

"Dominating!" Shaniqua exclaimed "Dominating is _not_ what she did! I was unprepared for that kind of match! And she took advantage of it. But not this week, this week I will return to my former glory as THE dominant female…of…the…"

She slowly turned to see Chyna standing there, looking down at her. Chyna smirked looking down at her "So…you think you're the dominant female do you?" Chyna asked "Well step aside…because I'm back, and I'm going to tare you apart…starting right now."

She then grabbed Shaniqua and threw her into interview set, Shaniqua flew through the set and falling to the ground. Chyna then picked up a chair and knocked Shaniqua out like she was nothing. She then threw the chair down and smirked "Who's the dominant one now bitch!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few matches and segments passed, it then showed Vince, Mark, Johnny, Brock, and Matt all standing in Vince's office. "How can you call yourselves Superstars!" Vince was yelling at them "This is the _second_ week in a row that they've brought you to your knees! When they first ran out you should have dominated them! Last week it was four against _three _and they kicked your asses!"

"Vince we…"

"Shut up!" Vince yelled at Matt, "You will dominate…tonight. Mark, you'll take on Orlando, Johnny I want you beat down Sean O'Haire, Matt I want you to team up with a new member of our tear and fight Nathan Jones, in a handicap match and I want you three to tare them apart. Brock, you will fight Undertaker and I want him beaten within a inch of his life!"

Brock nodded "Your damn right…and when I'm finished…I'm going to take out the Reaper."

They all nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Undertaker stood dominant with Nathan, Orlando, and Sean all standing in a line, with Devi beside him "They're going to try take us down one by one" he told them "But we won't let that happen…we will tare them all apart. Starting with Mark, then Sean, then Nathan, and finally me. We will show them what the _Titan_'s can do."

He then turned to Devi "You will be back here."

Devi's eyes narrowed up at him "What?"

"If anything you will be the main target, and having you by the ring will be just like hanging a piece of meat in front of a hungry lion…and they'll be really asking for it in Nathan's handicap match."

"I'm not going to stay back here" she told him "And I wouldn't worry about my safety father…I have it all under control."

Undertaker looked suspicious of what she had in mind "What do you mean?" he asked.

She smirked "You'll see…tonight, I have a promise to for fill."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Orlando came out first, walking to the ring with Devi by his side. He jumped into the ring with Devi looking up at him. Matt's music hit everyone looked to the titan tron, but no one came out. Orlando walked to the ropes with a confused look, Devi then screamed at him, he turned to see Matt behind him, Matt then clothes lined him, Orlando landed with a thud on the ring. Matt then picked him up and slammed him before going for the pin, but as he pinned Orlando he didn't see Devi place some brass knuckles on Orlando's hand. With the win Matt got out of the ring and began to chase Devi, Devi ran around the ring before jumping in with Matt following her, Orlando immediately jumped up and knocked Matt out with the knucks. Matt fell down, and Orlando and Devi raised their hands in glory. They turned to see Mark, and Brock running to the ring. They dove out of the ring and exited through the crowd.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Stephanie announced that Nathan would be teaming up with a partner that would be announced.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Next was Johnny Stamboli vs. Sean O'Haire.

First Johnny Stamboli came and got in the ring, looking as though he felt a power within himself, and smirked as Sean O'Haire's music came on and he made his way to the ring with Devi by his side.

Sean made his way to the ring and Devi stayed outside as he got in, Stamboli pointed to Devi in warning, she simply laughed off his gesture of warning and Sean took the opportunity to begin bounding on Stamboli. Soon Sean was slamming Stamboli around the ring, Stamboli then got the upper hand and proceeded to beat Sean down. Sean grabbed the referee as Stamboli then tried to launch himself off the ropes but Devi grabbed on of his legs. When he turned around she had hopped onto the ropes and then blew something in his face. He turned blindly into Sean who had gotten up, Sean then agave him the Reverse Death Valley Drive into the mat. Sean then pinned Johnny for the win as Devi looked on smiling and showing her approval of it.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Next, Matt came out to the ring and turned with a smug look to the Titan Tron as he awaited his partner. Then out came….Bill DeMott! Bill walked to the ring obviously in a cocky manor and got in. Next Nathan Jones came out, and assessed the two in the ring, he looked unintimidated, and a cocky smirk played on his face as he stared down the two in the ring. Suddenly Pyro's went off and out came…The Big Show! The crowd went wild as Big Show and Nathan walked down to the ring. Bill and Matt slid out of the ring and looked on the two titans in the ring, fear obviously in their eyes. They then looked to each other and finally jump into the ring.

They tried their hardest to fight off Nathan and Big Show, but the two _Titans_ were too much for them. They were soon decimated and defeated.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Later Vince stood furious in front of Matt, Johnny, and Mark. "How can they do this! You are the biggest wrestlers in the business!" he exclaimed "and a _girl_ outsmarted you! Do you have any idea what that makes you look like! What that makes _me_ look like!"

"Vince…Vince" Brock said coming in "Calm down, don't worry about these boys' failures because I'm going to decimate The Undertaker, then I'm going to F-5 The Reaper and send her back to where she came from…hell."

Vince smiled.

XXXXXXXXXX

The final match of the night was next. Brock's music sounded followed by constant boo's. He walked to the ring and jumped on it while pyro's went off around him, he then turned to the TitanTron and awaited his opponent. The lights dimmed and the gong sounded off as the crowd rose to their feet in anticipation of the dead man. Undertaker's music sounded and two figures appeared at the entrance and made their way to the ring. The tallest of them stood closely to the shortest and walked to the ring. Undertaker walked up the stairs and lifted his hands to brighten the lights. He then stepped into the ring and handed his coat and hat to Devi.

Brock looked cautiously at the Undertaker from the side of the ring and paced back and forth, he then jumped into the ring and the two immediately locked up. From then on it was a challenge of strength. The two wrestled around the ring, and tried their best to out wrestle and out power one another, it was truly a PPV worthy match. Suddenly Undertaker got the best of Brock, he then pulled old school, then went for the chokeslam, but Brock grabbed him and F-5'd him. Undertaker was laid out as Brock got 1-2-and the dead man kicked out…suddenly…the lights went out! The crowd rose to their feet and cheered anticipating the reason.

Suddenly Stephanie McMahon's music started and the stadium erupted. Stephanie and Linda both came out, followed by the rest of the _Titans_. They all walked up to the ring and the _Titan's _chased Brock out of the ring. They then all stood in the middle of the ring, and Stephanie took the mike "Brock, stop."

Brock stopped and turned, Steph then continued "Because of recent events we believe that you are unworthy of fighting the Undertaker for your title. There for you are terminated from any promise of a rematch or a regular match against the Undertaker."

Brock shook his head wildly while screaming "You can't do that!"

Linda smiled and then continued "I have decided to take a leave of absence until further notice for stress related reasons. I've spoken to the board of directors and have been granted to name the one I wish to take my place. I have named Stephanie that person."

Stephanie smiled "And since I will be taking over her duties I am leaving my position as the GM of SMACKDOWN. So I also wave my right to name my predecessor until further notice and that is! The Reaper!"

The crowd cheered as Brock went bizerk and Devi smirked at him.

XXXXXXXXXX

Authors Note: So…of course by 'Vince's pride' Devi meant taking over his business, starting with GM of SMACKDOWN…and that bit with Kane in the beginning was basically my way of bringing the mask back because…I liked it better that way. Well until next week…


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Put this one up again, forgot to add a second last match, and one more thing, I know I first said John Cena would take on Kurt last chapter, but I forgot it so their match will be this week.

Chapter 3 

SMACK DOWN started with Titan Tron showing Devi sitting in her dressing room staring at the TV. It showed RAW that Monday with reports of Kane sustaining major burns to his face and having to under major surgery. Devi smirked. Suddenly Vince McMahon walked in, she stood up and looked in the eyes. "Something you want Vince?"

Vince looked her over then sneered "I know what your doing" he said "I know your trying to forfill your 'promise' to me. You said you'd take my family, then my friends…but you forgotten…"

"You don't have any friends? Well you've got those two brown noser's around but…other than them…yeah I remembered that. But…I'm not finished with your family Vince. You see. You have one more member, one more that despises you, and I doubt will have _any_ problem with joining me in my cause against you. And he's coming here…tonight. Three more weeks Vince."

She then walked out with Vince looking scared.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The first match was John Cena vs. Kurt Angle. John walked out and got the mike He then rapped into the mike and made the crowd cheer loudly for him. Once finished Kurt Angle came out, he was smiling in cockiness of what he'd done. He slowly made his way to the ring, got it and impersonated John. John rolled his eyes and looked away before diving into Kurt. The match began with the two wrestlers countering and slamming one another. They went at it for 15 minutes before John was able to FU Kurt and get the win. John then left the ring telling Kurt "You can't see me."

Kurt watched in anger and disgust as John left the ring.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Backstage… 

Devi looked around the small room before turning to see The Undertaker before her "Well, the first part of the plan went smoothly" she said "I'm now GM of SMACKDOWN, and have Stephanie McMahon the CEO of WWE in my back pocket. What more can go right?"

Undertaker turned to his daughter "Do not underestimate Vince McMahon Devi" he said "He will make his comeback…he _always_ makes his comeback."

She smirked at her father "I know that father" she said "But unfortunately for him, I know exactly what he'll do and who he'll go to. He doesn't fool me, I said I'd take his family, now Linda and Stephanie are both behind me. Shane will come in due time. Then I said I'd take his pride and soon I'll have as much power as he does, all's left is his nonexistent friends, and his pathetic minons."

"Is power all your after?" Undertaker asked.

She shook her head "Relax dad, believe it or not I'm not in this for the money, fame, or power. I'm in this…for you. I spent 19 years on that reservation with my mother because you knew at that time what you would turn into, and knew that you had to protect me from anyone who would try to hurt you by hurting me. But now that we're finally together I only have one goal…obtaining the WWE Championship for you. That is the goal for every superstar after all, even for women."

The Titan's walked in "Devi" Sean O'Heir spoke up "Vince announced that Big Show is having a match with Brock Lesnar. And if any of us interfere, we will all be suspended."

She smirked "Vince thinks he's smart, but let him do as he wishes. Show this is your first match back, be careful."

Big Show nodded "Don't worry about it Reaper, I've got it covered."

Suddenly Josh Mathews walked into the room, "Um…Miss. Reaper?" he asked.

Devi turned to him "Call me that again…I dare you."

Josh looked like a mouse caught between five _really_ big cats as he stood in the middle of the Titans who were all glaring at him. "Well?" Devi asked "Are you going to stand there or talk?"

"I've been sent by Vince to let you know he wishes to talk to you…alone in his office."

She nodded "fine…now get out."

Nathan and Sean then grabbed him and threw him out the door. "It's a trap" Undertaker told her.

She smiled "Of course it is father" she replied "But one I'm willing to walk into."

She then turned to Nathan and Sean "I want you two to take on the Tag Team Champions" she said "We will continue our takeover by taking ever championship there is on SMACKDOWN!…Everyone else is to stay back here."

"But we don't have all the members needed for gathering all the championships" Orlando Jordan replied.

Devi only smiled.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Next match was Rey Mysterio vs. Scotty Too Hotty.

The match started with Rey immediately going to top rope and swan-diving onto Scotty Too Hotty, the match continued the same way as both wrestlers gave everything they had to win. But victory was not realized by either party, for when Scotty was suddenly hung up on the middle rope and Rey went for the 619 the lights went out! The lights came on and Scotty was on the outside knocked out. While Rey stood in the middle of the ring with Ultimo Dragon behind him. Ultimo grabbed Rey and gave him a hurricane ranna (I have _no_ idea how to spell it…alas I'm a moron…sometimes…) then with Rey on the ground he held up his hands as if proclaiming ultimate victory.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Backstage once again Devi walks into Vince's office, and he's sitting cockily on the couch. She looks at him "Let me guess" she said "You finally found out you can have penis implants."

His smile dropped before he growled at the girl "I have a propasition for you" he told her.

"And that would be?" he asked.

"I'll give you a chance to take what you've wanted from the beginning" he told her.

She sat down "Go on."

"I will give you my company as you want" Vince told her "I will make you a full partner of mine. If by next week on SMACKDOWN you can gain every championship on SMACKDOWN, then at the end of the night I'll be waiting for you in the ring with a contract that makes you a my partner, which means that you'll have to cancel the Tag Team Title fight tonight."

"That's it?" Devi asked.

"That's all" Vince smiled "All you have to do is walk down the ramp, gain the championships, then at the end of the show, go into the ring and sign a piece of paper. But…if…for some reason you can't make it. All of the Titans including your father and you…will be fired."

Devi smiled "I'm not stupid Vince, you should know this by now" she told him "I know you have some grand plan to keep me from that ring. But I accept your challenge and I promise you…I _will_ be there."

Vince held out his hand, she only laughed "Please, you're not worth the breath I waste on you. Let alone the energy it would take to raise my hand."

Vince's smile dropped and she got up to walk out "Calm down Vince. Men at your age are truly more prone to heart attacks…what will you be thinking at the edge of hell knowing that I would run your company?"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A few more matches continued the night before Shaniqua was once again shown with the Bashams. "I've talked to Vince" Shaniqua said "And he said we are going to fight Chyna along with two of her choice of partners. That bitch hasn't been here in so long no one will want to fight with her. So let's go out there and kick her ass."

The two nodded in agreement with her and followed.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

After a short commercial break Devi could be seen talking to the Titans. "Would you all relax?" she asked them "Calm down, if this goes right then my plan will come completely together."

Orlando stood up "Devi there are Four titles on SMACKDOWN! WWE, Tag Team, US, and Cruiserweight. Now Undertaker has WWE which he deserves, and next week you said Nathan and Sean are going after the Tag Teams, and whoever for the US. But the Cruiserweight?"

"Relax Orlando" Devi told him "I've got everything planned out, next week Big Show will go for the US Championship, and don't even worry about the Cruiser Weight…I've got it covered. All you need to do, it concentrate on our enemy. Which you will be fighting tonight, next you will fight Johnny Stamboli."

Orlando nodded.

The others piled out of the room leaving Undertaker with Devi. He turned to her, "You're sure about this?" he asked "If we don't win all those titles next week that means we're all out of the job."

Devi only smiled "Worry doesn't fit you father. You know as well as I do that there is much more keeping us at the top than Vince and the other Titans know of. I _will_ be there next week to sign those contracts and the others will win those titles. We have more to fret about. Remember father. _The king's eyes do not seek the predator after his life, they search for the conspirator who hired the assassin, so that he may have the crown_."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

After the commercial break it was announced that instead of singles matches between Orlando Jordan and Johnny Stamboli, and Big Show and Brock Lesnar, there would be a tagteam match between the Orlando and Sean O'Hair and the coorperation.

So in the ring the four met. Sean started everything with Johnny Stamboli, throwing him around like a rag doll. Sean went for a pin when Brock came in and stomped on Sean. Sean got up and went after Brock, when Johnny knocked over Sean by kicking his leg as hard as he could. Sean went down and clutched his foot, that's when Johnny went on a full attack on Sean's leg, keeping the Titan down.

He then tagged Brock in, Brock then attacked the same place and threw Sean over his head to do the F5. Orlando then jumped into the ring and kicked Brock's leg out. The two went crashing to the ground, with Sean landing on Brock. The two stayed down for about twenty seconds before Sean began to stir, Orlando and Johnny were both holding out their hands for their partners to reach them. Sean turned towards his partner and slowly began crawling towards Orlando with his arm stretched out as Brock tried as hard a he could to perform the same task. The two made it to their corners at the same time and tagging in their partners, Johnny and Orlando then ran at each other and clotheslined each other at the same time causing them to go down at the same time. Suddenly the all the members of the coorperation sprang from the inside of the ring, they then attacked the two Titans in the ring, bringing them to their knees. Johnny held Orlando while Mark beat him down, and Johhny held Sean while Bill did the same.

Suddenly out from the back came Nathan Jones, and Big Show came out from the back, the Titans scattered to the four winds and leaving the distressed team in the ring.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

After the commercial break the Bashams and Shaniqua could be found in the ring awaiting their challenge. Chyna then came out, and walked to the ring, Shaniqua's face lit up seeing no one following her. Chyna climbed into the ring and the Bashams went to attack her suddenly…the lights went out.

When the gong sounded the crowd jumped to their feet! The thunder rolled and blue lights lit the dark hall. Out from the smoke first came Devi with a smirk on her face and a mike in her hand, followed by the Undertaker and Big Show.

Undertaker took the lead and was followed by his partner and daughter to the ring, he stepped up to the ring and lit the hall before stepping into the ring. Devi lifted the mike "Silly me, I forgot to mention we had a new member of the Titans. Chyna!"

The three Titans then attacked the Bashams and Shaniqua bringing them to their knees. The match began with the Titans dominating. Shaniqua and Chyna met in the middle of the ring and locked up showing equal amounts of strength before Chyna picked up Shaniqua and threw her across the ring! The two diva's went head to head giving all they had to defeat the other before Shaniqua kicked out Chyna's leg and bringing the 9th Wonder Of the World to her knees in agony before tapping in Doug Basham, Doug immediately attacked the woman's leg keeping the girl down and able to fight back before he ran to the rope to attempt a clothesline when she got up, but his leg was grabbed by Devi he tripped forward. Danny Basham immediately jumped down from the ropes to go after the Reaper, Devi showed no fear as Danny approached her with evil intensions but the moment he tried to hit her, she dodged out of the way before taking off her right glove and touching a point in his spine. He immedialty fell to the ground and his limbs and body began spasms. Devi backed up with a smirk on her face as Shaniqua ran over to check Danny who had now gone unconscious.

Putting her glove back on Devi turned to the ring to see the Undertaker had complete control of the match. He then went for the pin when…again the lights went out!

The crowd rose to it's feet in anticipation of the oncoming surprise. The lights didn't come back on for another minute which caused the crown to grow restless, there could be heard cries and struggle.

The lights then came back on and in the ring lay the Bashams with the three Titans standing above them looking very confused. Outside lay Johnny Stamboli, Bill Demot, and Matt Morgan. Strange enough The Reaper could not be seen, Undertaker was first to realize this and began calling her name. He jumped out of the ring and began up the stairs to look for her backstage when Vince suddenly appeared on screen. "Undertaker" he said "Relax…you're daughter is fine…for the time being."

The camera then went to show Brock Lesnar holding an unconscious Devi in his arms, "She is quite the spitfire" Vince smirked "She took down Johnny, Billy, and Matt all by herself…but we got her."

Undertaker's eyes narrowed, giving Vince a look that could kill. Fear flashed in the WWE Chairman's eyes before he put on a brave mask and smiled "It's going to be a little hard for her to sign that contract next week if she's a little trapped."

The screen went blank, and the Titan's in the ring couldn't held but look worried. Strange enough Undertaker's look of rage suddenly changed as his frown turned into a smirk.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Author's Note: So why would Undertaker smile when he knows that Vince has his daughter. Obviously Vince is being a idiot again and underestimating everyone. Well…pray I get the next chapter done by Monday…but I don't know. With only three days and having three stories to work on at the same time…I just might be able to do it.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Sorry for the late update. Well, what shall happen on this week's episode of SMACKDOWN? Just read and see, and excuse me while I go fanatic for a second. But just as a sideline…

UNDERTAKER KICKED RANDY ORTON'S ASS! HAHAHA! ANY ONE WHO THOUGHT RANDY WOULD WIN IS A DAMN FOOL! NO ONE CAN BEAT UNDERTAKER AT WRESTLEMANIA! AS IF THAT BABY THOUGHT HE COULD END THE STREAK!…Ahem…now on with the story…

Chapter 4 

SMACKDOWN started with it's usual pyrotechnics, with a video showing the point the coorperation scored the previous week.

The Titan Tron then showed the Titans in the locker rooms with Undertaker looking over all of them who had worried looks on their faces. "Wipe those looks off" he told them "Don't worry about Devi. If there's one thing my daughter is capable of, it's taking care of herself."

"Its not just that Taker" Orlando spoke up "We all have a match tonight, some for titles, some not…but Vince told Devi last week that unless we got every title on SMACKDOWN and had her sign the contract at the end of the show we'd all be fired."

"We don't have someone to fight for the cruiserweight championship" Nathan told him.

Undertaker only shook his head "She said she had taken care of that…we need to trust she knew what she was doing. Now, I want all of you in the ring when you need to be, until then we're going to keep searching for her."

They all nodded in agreement.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The first match was Nathan Jones, and Sean O'Heir Vs. The Guerrero's.

Nathan and Sean came down to the ring and were followed by the Guerrero's. To begin the match Nathan and Eddie met in the ring. Eddie fast pace jumping around the ring avoiding Nathan's strength, he then bounced off of the ropes and tried to knock Nathan down but when he hit Nathan's chest he quickly found himself on the ground with a blank stare looking up at the Titan. Nathan reached down to try pick Eddie up, but Eddie quickly ran to his corner and tagged Chavo in. Chavo looked over Nathan, then shook his head and tagged Eddie back in, the two then started a tagging war over who would face the Titan. Tiring of this game Nathan walked over and grabbed Chavo then tossed him over the ropes and the other side of the ring. Chavo immediately ran outside the ring and tried to crawl under the mat, at that point Eddie began acting as if he wanted in the ring and the referee tried stopping him. Nathan then leaned over and tried to pull Chavo back in the ring, Chavo then swung his arm up revealing he'd grabbed a metal bar underneath the ring and proceeded to hit Nathan over the head with it. Nathan fell back with a 'thud' seemingly knocked out. At this point Sean tried to get into the ring but he was also stopped by the referee, Chavo then immediately tried to cover Nathan. But Jones kicked out after two, his hand then went up to Chavo's neck and he attempted to chokeslam the Guerrero, but seeing that Nathan's body completely covered Chavo from the ref's sight, he quickly lifted his knee to Nathan's groin, Nathan dropped Guerrero off onto the ground as he crippled in pain. Chavo immediately crawled to his corner and tagged in Eddie, Eddie then ran for Nathan but then saw that Nathan was in arms reach of his corner and had already tagged Sean in. He stopped dead in his tracks and made a move to tag Chavo back in, but Chavo jumped off the ropes and onto the floor holding his hands up indicating he had no intension to fight the Titan. Eddie showed his disappointment in having to fight the bigger opponent, then shrugged and ran for Sean, Sean being faster than Nathan immediately picked up Eddie and gave him the Reverse Death Valley Drive. Chavo tried to get into the ring but the now healed Nathan caught him in is hand and chokeslammed him. The two Titans then covered the Guerrero's for the win.

New tag team champions!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Vince cringed at the TV he was watching in his car. He then got out and turned to an unseen person "You're luck is holding out" he said "Nathan and Sean have won the tagteam titles."

The camera then showed The Reaper sitting on a chair with her arms tied behind her bag and her legs tied to the chair, and her mouth gagged. But dispite the position she was in she did not look up at Vince with intimidation, if anything her eye mocked him.

He then reached over and roughly pulled the down the gag "_What_ is so funny!" he demanded.

She laughed "Vince…you're so pathetic. Here you are, trying to act all tough towards me, like you have everything under control. Yet you just gave me a reason to keep this smile on my face, the Titans are two titles and three matches away from completing their part of this deal…"

"You seem mighty cocky for someone who doesn't have enough wrestlers for all the titles. None of the Titans are equipped for wrestling for the cruiserweight title…they're all to big. Looks like you're already defeated" Vince told her.

She only smiled "Keep telling yourself that Vince. If you wish it enough you just may believe it…but I will have all the Titles by the end of SMACKDOWN…I promise you that. And this…stable you have me it won't stop me from getting there."

Vince then walked over to his limo and before he got it he turned to Mark Jindrak who was standing a few feet away "Watch her" he said "Make sure she doesn't leave this building."

He then got into his limousine and drove off.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

After the commercial, it was announced that Rey Mysterio's match against Ultimo Dragon was cancelled and replaced by Rob Van Dam vs. Rey Mysterio. The two met in the ring to begin a fast paced match that was hard for everyone to keep up with. The two reversed each other's moves and bounced off the ropes trying to keep up with one another, suddenly Rey bounced off the ropes and kicked Rob forward into the second rope, then went for the 619 but Rob quickly pushed himself backwards then jumped to his feet and caught Rey in his arms before slamming Mysterio into the matt. Rey remained still so Rob went for a Five Star Frog Splash but Rey move out of the way, Rey then did a lionsault of the ropes and pinned Rob for the 1-2-3!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The Titan Tron then showed Vince instructing Bill Demot to go check on Mark, and make sure that Devi hadn't escaped. He then turned to Brock to tell him to destroy The Undertaker, Brock smiled in satisfaction.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Next was the US Championship match. John Cena came out and stepped into the ring. He then waited for his opponent surprising everyone by not going to the mike. Then Big Show came out from the back and made his way to the ring. In the ring John then ran up to Big Show, Big Show immediately grabbed Cena's throat and chokeslammed him to hell. He then pinned the Champion and won the match!

New US Champion!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The Titan Tron then showed Bill walking up to the stable where The Reaper was being kept…but something was different…something was…wrong, and Bill could see that. He pulled open the doors and saw that all the lights in the stable were off. "Mark!" he called "Mark!"

He then turned on the lights and the camera showed Mark Jindrack lying on the ground with the chair beside him empty. The camera looked around for any sight of Devi but all evidence she'd even been there was gone. A worried look overcame Bill's face.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

After the commercial the camera showed John Cena walking down the hallway. His name then rang out through the halls and he turned to see Big Show coming down the hall at him, Big Show then threw the title at Cena and glared down at the boy. "What was that Cena?" he demanded "If it was that easy to beat you, you'd never be the US Champion in the beginning."

"Hold up, Hold up big man" Cena said "Now, regularly I'd go out there and tell everyone how bad I could beat your ass. But I'm not going to do that, nah, I'm giving you that title.."

He then held out the title, Big Show gave him a suspicious look "Go on big man…take it" Cena told him.

Big Show reached out and cautiously took the belt "I forfeited this title to you Show" he said.

"Why?" Big Show asked.

John smirked, "I see you're confused. Well you see, last week before Reaper was kidnapped by the chairman with no balls. She made a deal with me, I give up the title to you, and then face you for it next week on SMACKDOWN. Now I know that, that seems like a stupid thing to do, and I'll tell you I'm _still_ trying to figure out why I agreed to it…that girl's got some skills with her mouth…"

Hearing that Big Show dropped the belt and made a move towards John, John backed up and held out his hands "Wait up, wait up, I didn't mean it like that. I meant she's a good talker…she's got skills with words. Don't worry big man, I respect that girl. So, since I'm a man of my word, I'll give you this title and remember…be getting' it back next week. So take it."

He then turned and walked away leaving Big Show standing there, with the title in hand.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The cruiserweight championship match was then announced and Tajiri came out with his title in hand. He made his way to the ring and turned to await the challenger to his title.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

After commercials Tajiri was still waiting. Suddenly the lights went out again and a voice overcame the Titan Tron "What about Raven?" it called.

The sound of a raven's caw then sounded followed by menacing music, the crowd then cheered automatically in shock of the return of Raven.

Raven came out from the back lifting his arms in his signature move before heading down to the ring. He then stepped into the ring and couldn't help but smirk at the shocked look on Tajiri's face, the bell rang. And the two then went head to head, Raven's aggressive style versus Tajiri's fast paced one. The match went on as the two wrestlers seemed to be on the same level meeting each other move for move. Suddenly Tajiri knocked Raven to his knees, and then tried to kick the fallen Titan in his head, but Raven blocked the kick and quickly jumped to his feet before suddenly giving Tajiri the Raven affect. Raven then quickly covered Tajiri, and the referee quickly counted and it was announced Raven was the new cruiserweight champion.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

In the back Vince fumed over the TV in his office, he was going red in the face. "What is happening!" he demanded "How could Raven be out there! How could he be signed without me knowing!"

The phone then rang, he answered it "What!" he demanded.

He listened to the phone before his face turned completely red. "SHE GOT AWAY! FIND HER! FIND THAT _BITCH_!" he screamed into the phone.

He then threw it into the mirror beside him shattering both of the objects.

"Bitch" he growled.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

After the commercial Josh Mathews was standing in front of the Titan's locker room door, he then knocked on it to have it swung open. Undertaker stood in front of him "What is it?" he demanded.

"Undertaker…with Vince McMahon has ordered a complete lock down on the building" Josh informed him "What will the Titans do if Devi is unable to make the contract signing. Since she is nowhere near here."

The Undertaker looked irritated before a chuckle escaped from his throat, "How stupid are you?" he asked "Devi is already in the building."

With that he slammed the door in Josh's face.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

After another commercial Vince was standing in the middle of the parking lot with crew members surrounding him "IF ANYONE DOESN'T FIND THE REAPER IN THIS BUILDING _YOU'RE ALL FIRED_!" He screamed at them "NOW GO FIND HER! _FIND THE REAPER_!"

Everyone scattered to the four winds to find the girl.

Meanwhile Brock Lesnar came out to the ring and it was announced that the next match would decide the WWE Championship.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

After yet _another_ commercial break, Brock was waiting in the ring for The Undertaker. It was then that the lights went off, and the gong sounded. Blue light flooded the arena and smoke covered the floor before Undertaker made his way out to the ring.

Brock had a cocky smile on his face, watching as the Undertaker approached the ring. But it faded slowly as the Undertaker took more steps toward the ring. Undertaker stepped up he steel stairs then rose the lights before stepping in and taking off his coat and hat. He then turned to Brock who now had a completely perplexed look on his face.

Undertaker smirked before pointing to the Titan Tron, Brock looked to the Titan Tron and his eyes widened when he saw the entire corporation lying on the ground outside of the entrance to the ring with the Titan's all standing above them. Brock then turned to Undertaker who clotheslined him to hell, Brock was taken completely off guard and had no time to shield himself against the attack, all he could do was fall to the ground. Undertaker picked him up and threw him around the ring, then pushed him into the corner to begin giving him punches, he then took ahold of Brocks arm and climbed the ropes to perform Old School. After that he picked Brock up once more for the Last Ride, then pinned the former Champion. He then took the belt and held it above Brock, showing his dominance over the younger man.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

As the ring was prepared for the contract signing Vince was in the back yelling at the crew members "Why hasn't anyone found her?" he demanded.

"Sir" A crew member said stepping up "Some of the crew members have…disappeared."

Vince turned "What?" he asked.

"There have been members that radioed that they'd possibly found her…but just before they could say anything else…their radios are cut off and now…we…we can't find them" another crew member told him.

"Some of the members…are scared to keep looking" the first one finished.

Vince glared at them before grabbing both by their collars and pulling them closers "There is only one person you need to fear" he told them "And that's me…"

He then threw the crew member down and turned to go to the ring.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

After the final commercial break the corporation (whom all but Vince were beat up) were in the ring, facing the Titans who were on the other side of the ring. The ropes facing the entrance were the only ones down with steel steps leading up to the ring, the ring was also covered in a red carpet with a table in the centre of it that had a mike and a paper with a pen on it, one chair facing the Titans, another chair facing the corporation. _No Chance_ hit and Vince strutted out the ring with a proud smile on his face, as he was confident that he'd stopped Devi from making it. He approached the ring and stepped up the stairs before picking up the mike that lay on the table along with the pen and paper "Take that table out of the ring" he told the Corporation.

They quickly followed his order throwing the table out of the ring and he turned with the paper to the Titans "Well" he said "You've all done your part in this…you've managed to win every Title on SMACKDOWN but unfortunately Devi was unable to keep her part and be here to sign this contract. So…it is unfortunately my duty to not only strip all of you including Undertaker of you're titles, but inform you that you are all…"

The Titan Tron then turned on and a panicked voice sounded "She's coming your way! Can you see her Paul? Is the there!"

A crew member was talking into his walkietalkie "I can't see her…wait…I hear something!"

The sound of clanking then sounded through the hall and suddenly a huge black horse came into view with Devi riding it "She's here! She's here!" the crew member yelled.

"Stop her!" the voice from the walkietalkie sounded.

The crew member dodged from side to side of the hallway trying to figure out how to stop the horse but at the last moment cried out in fear and dove completely out of the way, allowing the girl and horse passage. In the ring Vince had turned completely pale, fear overcame his face as he looked to the contract in his hand, he then dropped the mike and lifted it up to rip in it half but was stopped by Undertaker who grabbed the contract and lifted Vince in the air with the other hand. The Corporation then attacked, causing an all out brawl in the ring between the Corporation and the Titans, it soon spilled out to the outside of the ring. Vince could do nothing but watch as the Titan Tron showed Devi racing to the ring on a friesian black horse, mowing through anyone who dared get in their way.

Suddenly Lacuna Coils "Heaven's A Lie" hit and the crowd cheered rising to their feet in anticipation of the Reaper. She then ran through the entrance and towards the ring, The Titans looked up and saw her coming then immediately got out of the way while the corporation tried blocking her, but they when she approached on the humongas horse they dove out of the way in fear for their limbs.

Devi then ran up to the ring and the horse jumped onto the carpet, only Brock was in the way by then. The horse then stopped and reared up threatening to squash the former Champion. Brock and Vince both backed up and fell out of the ring in anticipation to get away from the great beast. The black friesian landed, and Undertaker stepped up to pull Devi off of the horse, once on her feet Devi walked up to the paper that Vince had dropped on his way to the floor and then pulled a pen from the inside of her shirt, she then used the horse's saddle as a mat and signed her name on the lines. With that finished she then picked up the fallen mike, walked over to the ropes and leaned on them looking into Vince's fearful eyes "Vince McMahon" she said holding up to the paper "According to this…you're officially…my bitch!"

She then dropped the mike and smirked down at Vince who cursed her with his eyes.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Author's Note: There! My god…that took all damn day to finish! But I'm happy with it. If they ever had a SMACKDOWN like that I'd be screaming at home…just to toot my own horn. And I don't know if I said the name of Devi's entrance music by herself so that is it…Lacuna Coil 'Heaven's A Lie'…I think it suits her.

And for everyone's information…The Titan's entrance music is Opiate for the Masses "Cant' Get To Heaven"…listen to them both…their awesome songs.

And Raven's back! I was going to have Ultimo Dragon as the surprise Titan member but decided against it at the last moment. Well…tell me what you think…

Later.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: After two months! I hope this makes you happy! I know it's been long but bare with me…I've had a lot on my plate. Fuck it…I'm trying.

Not to mention Undertaker hasn't been on SMACKDOWN for awhile because of an injury…how am I suppose to draw inspiration when the one I draw it from isn't there!

Anyways here's the chapter…

Chapter 5

SMACKDOWN started with a video showing the previous weeks, and Devi's contract signing signifying her partnership with Vince.

Then Ultimo Dragon's music started, he then walked out to the ring after being announced. Raven's music then hit and the new Cruiserweight champion came out.

He jumped into the ring and stood up to Ultimo Dragon, the two stared eachother down before the bell rang and their fists started flying. Ultimo tried to throw Raven against the ropes but was pulled back by Raven who instead threw him against the ropes and clotheslined him. Ultimo hit the matt, Raven then tried a leg drop but Ultimo rolled out of the way. The match continued with both parties gaining the upperhand at certain points, until Rey Mysterio came out from the back and ran up to the ring. At this point Ultimo Dragon had his a shooting star press and was almost pinning Raven. Mysterio kicked Ultimo off Raven, the two then went at it until Raven got back to his feet and attacked them both. The three then ended up on three sides of the ring staring each other down until commercial hit.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

'No Chance' hit and a furious Vince walked to the ring in the midst of boos. He then walked to the edge of the ring to grab a mike and then turned "I demand The Reaper come out here _NOW_!" he cried into the mike "You have some explaining to do!"

When nothing happened he raised the mike again "I see" he said "I see that being a coward runs in your family! After all, without the Titan's everyone knows Undertaker would have lost that title the first night he had it!"

When he said that the lights cut out and The Reaper's music hit, the crowd rose to their feet and cheered as the arena stayed in darkness. They then came back on and Devi stood behind Vince while he stared at the TitanTron. She had a mike already so she just lifted it "You know Vince" she said, when he heard her voice he spun around and she continued "I can take a lot. You can call me what ever you want, you can call me a bitch, a whore, a child…you can hit me, you can bloody me…but when you insult my father…well that's just not acceptable. I'm afraid that I may have to rethink leaving you alive when I'm finished."

Vince reached down and grabbed her by the collar, then held her to his face "How did you do it?" he asked "How did you get out of that stable? How did you get into a building in lockdown? How did you have Raven re-installed? How…did…you…do…it?"

She threw her head back and then reached up with a now ungloved right hand and touched his. He pulled his hand back and cried out in pain, he then looked up at her in amazement at what she'd done to his hand. She then lifted her mike "You're such a pathetic, silly, senile old man" she told him "I am the daughter of the Undertaker. We have been blessed by Lucifer himself and sent here…to prime you ready for your trip to hell" she said "We have our ways of doing _everything_ and if you haven't figured even that out then you're more of a fool then I'd originally thought."

Vince was now on his knees in pain over his hand. She then placed her left hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes "_She is not old, she is not young,  
The Woman with the Serpent's Tongue.  
The haggard cheek, the hungering eye,  
The poisoned words that wildly fly,  
The famished face, the fevered hand,  
Who slights the worthiest in the land,  
Sneers at the just, contemns the brave,  
And blackens goodness in its grave…_"

A sick smile was now on her face showing how much she was enjoying seeing him squirm. Vince then grabbed her around the waist, and began begging. Her mike was at her side so everyone heard his words "Please give me my company back!" he cried "Please don't take everything I've worked so hard to build!"

He then noticed she was shaking and then looked up to she was laughing, her head flew back and she let out a loud menacing laugh. She then lifted the mike and looked straight into her eyes "It is just as I've told it Vince" she said "Yet it wasn't the time I planned…but I do suppose you are weaker then I first presumed."

Vince backed up when he realised what she was talking about, she looked down in to his eyes menacingly "I broke the great Vince McMahon" she said "Look at you…you're pathetic, you're kneeling before me begging for me to let up on you…"

Vince just kept staring at her. Suddenly his eyes started to bulge out of his head and head, and his hand clutched his heart desperately, the smirk on Devi grew wider. As Vince collapse to the matt a bunch of referee's came out from the back, they surrounded the chairman of the board, as Earl Hebner turned to her and ordered her out of the ring. She only smirked at him stepping forward, his look of determination turned to one of fear, and she laughed before turning and getting out of the ring while the ref's helped their boss, and the crowd stood in stunned awe.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

After a short commercial break a _very_ nervous looking Josh was standing by the Undertaker's locker room, he then turned around to the other side of the hall where the Titan's room was…he was unsure which to knock on. But he opted for the Undertaker's locker room. He knocked on the door before reaching for the knob, he then opened it and saw Undertaker and Reaper standing in front of eachother obviously engaged in a conversation. The two turned slowly to the interviewer, "Boy do you have a deathwish?" Undertaker asked.

"Vince did" Reaper smirked.

When Undertaker gave her a look she backed up. Josh nervously held the mike up to his mouth "Um…I just c-came to in…inform you that Vince is…is now being treated for a heartattack."

Undertaker just stared at Josh with no emotion, until Reaper suddenly cried out "I get it" she said, she then looked up at her father "We're supposed to care."

Undertaker nodded in understanding before the two turned to Josh "We don't care" they both replied.

"Now get out" Undertaker told him.

Josh scrambled out of the room when Undertaker took a step towards him. Reaper laughed. Undertaker turned to her "Devi" he said "I'm proud of you."

Her laugh turned to a shy smile at her father. "You've managed to overtake Vince's company" he said "But now is the time for us to be most cautious. You know that since you are now the WWE's chairwoman, I am the WWE Champion and the Titan's hold every belt on SMACKDOWN we will be more saught out than anyone."

"I know this father" she said "I knew it the moment I told you I wanted to be with you here, and not to worry about me as you always have. I'm perfectly fine, after all, the only time I've been even remotely taken by surprise here is when they kidnapped me…but I wanted that to happen."

Undertaker shook his head with a smile "I'm just sayin' Devi. You're young, and even though you're more experienced than most 19 year olds. You're still a bit naïve, and you underestimate Vince way too much. Now I admit he is a coward and he jumps to conclusions to quickly…but he's smart."

She nodded seriously "I understand, and I'm not underestimating him. I know that when he comes back it'll be full force. But until that happens we have to deal with things here and now. Now, I have to talk to the boys about their matches."

"Let them hear the announcements" Undertaker told her "Kane's out of the hospital. You know he'll be gunning for you."

"He's been gunning for me since the day I was born" she told her father "He wants you to feel what he's been going through since that fire when you were kids and he believes he can do it…through me. Worry not father, I have plans for Uncle Kane if he tries anything…nothing to drasic of course…he is after all…family."

"You set him on fire…"

"You started it.."

"I'm his brother…"

"And I'm the one he tried to burn alive. I hade enough of that the first time around."

"So what are you plans for tonight?"

She smiled "Tonight the WWE Champions will go one on one with the Dudley Boyz" she replied "John Cena will have his rematch tonight for the US Championship. You will face Kurt Angle in a nontitle match, and a match was asked for Chyna against the Bashams in a intergender match. So Chyna will fight the Bashams with Orlando in the ring."

"Sunday is RAW's PayPerView" Undertaker told her "Do you plan to be there?"

"You know me father" she replied "I'm _always_ up for meeting new people."

Undertaker chuckled while she only smiled up at her father.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

After commercial the next match was The Titan's vs. Dudley Boyz. Dudley Boyz came out, and got into the ring hyped up at the chance to fight the new TagTeam Champions and show their worth, the crowd was excited to the Dudley's and showed it by their 'We Want Tables' chants. The Titans then came out with Devi beside them, Devi walked up to the ring and was raised onto the edge by the Titans then got into the ring, she walked passed the Dudley's and then walked over to ask for a mike. Once she had the mike she turned to the Dudleys "Well" she said "When the boys heard about the match I had in mind for tonight they had two special requests that are defiantly in your favour" she told them.

The Dudley's seemed curious as to what she was talking about and this made her smile "Well" she said "I will abide by their first request and make this a Tag Team Title match" The crowd cheered in response as the boys smiled "And although I first thought this was a little strange of a request but the boys seem to really want it so…I now make this…a _table_ match!"

The crowd cheered loudly in appreciation, as sickening smiles appeared on the Dudley's faces. At that point Devi waved her hand and stepped out of the ring. At that point the bell rang, and D-Von and Nathan got out of the ring as Bubba Ray and Sean stepped up to face one another. They locked in the ring and soon Sean threw Bubba Ray to the ground, Bubba Ray looked up at the Titan in amazement but climbed back to his feet ready for a challenge. The two then clashed to show their muscle, skill, and will to win the grand prize awaiting them at the end of the match. The two showed great valor with strength and power, soon it was too much for either of them to take and they tagged in their partners who were eager to get into the action.

Nathan knocked D-Von over before running through Bubba Ray who had tried to interfere. He then picked his opponent up and quickly slammed him back down before jumping out of the ring and digging under the mat. He then pulled out a table and pushed one into the ring and pulled out another one to put into the ring. He then set up the one on the outside, once he was finished Bubba Ray attacked him from behind knocking his head onto the table, Nathan fell to the ground and Bubba Ray jumped into the ring and immediately attacked Sean who was being beaten on by D-Von. He then instructed D-Von to set the table up, D-Von set the table before Bubba Ray threw Sean into the ropes and the two set up for the 3D. But Sean jumped off the ropes and clotheslined through D-Von. Bubba Ray then tried to attack Sean but Sean picked up Bubba Ray and slammed him through the table. The bell rang and the champions regained their titles, at that point Nathan jumped into the ring, picked up D-Von then threw him out of the ring and into the table he'd set up on the outside.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A few matches passed before the TitanTron showed Shaniqua looking at the _very_ nervous Bashams. Shaniqua stared them down "What is wrong with you two?" she demanded "You've been on your nerves end since we got here! Don't tell me you're afraid of the Titans! What kind of men are you!"

Doug shook his head "It's not the Titans Shaniqua" he said "It's…the Reaper."

"The Reaper?" Shaniqua questioned "You're afraid of a 19 year old I _girl_!" she demanded "You're afraid of a _child_!"

"No!" Danny spoke up "It's just…it's just that the other week when she grabbed me…it felt like every nerve in my body set off. And you know the reason we weren't here last week was because my body still refused to listen to my mind. I couldn't move until yesterday…"

"And didn't you see what happened earlier?" he asked "All she did was recite some poetry, and touch Vince's shoulder…and he's in the hospital with a heartattack."

Shaniqua then reached out and grabbed them both by their collars. "The only one you need to fear is me!" she told them "Now get into that ring!"

The Bashams then ran out of the room.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

After a commercial, it was announced that Kurt Angle could not perform that night so Undertaker would face Brock Lesnar in an intergender match with partners of their choosings.

The Bashams and Shaniqua made their way out to the ring and then turned to wait for their opponents. '_Can't Get To Heaven_' hit the speakers and the Titans walked out from the back towards the ring. Chyna watched Shaniqua carefully the amazon stared up at the partners in the ring. Suddenly the Bashams attacked, they attacked with full strength against Chyna and Orlando Jordan.

The groups went head to head not listening to the referee's pleas for one on one combat for several minutes. The Ref finally had enough and turned to signal for the bell and declared both teams disqualified.

Neither paid attention, and Shaniqua entered the ring and immediately attacked Chyna. With three against two the Titans were soon worn down and soon chairs and tables were involved and the Titans were in a small pile in the middle of the ring. Suddenly the lights went out, the crowd started cheering 'Reaper' and waited for the lights to come on. Their wants were met when the lights came back on and Reaper stood in the ring with The Undertaker. Danny saw her and rushed to move away from the girl with a fearful look on his face, he tripped and landed roughly against Doug taking him down as well. Reaper's smirk widened and took a step forward towards Shaniqua, Shaniqua turned to her boys before turned towards Reaper then with clenched teeth and hate in her eyes she tried to attack Reaper. Undertaker couldn't stop the smile from his face and stepped back.

Devi ducked under Shaniqua's arm that swooped down, she then threw her body weight into the girl and Shaniqua flipped over Devi. She landed behind Devi and before Undertaker on her stomach. Devi turned with a smirk then placed her heel on the small of Shaniqua's back, after finding a certain point she pressed down. Shaniqua's head shot up and she cried out in pain. Devi's smile only got bigger.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

After the commercial, Josh Mathews was interviewing John Cena. "John" he said "You forfeited your title to the Big Show last week. But do you think that was wise? He is…"

"What you don't think I know who the Big Show is?" Cena asked "You don't think I know he's a seven feet tall, 500 pound man? That he's the world's largest athlete? And that he's now apart of the most powerful group in all of World Wrestling Entertainment? Yeah I know…I know all that. And it's _still_ buggin' me how that girl convinced me to give up my championship…but it doesn't matter! What's done is done and now I'm going to go out there and take back what's mine…my title."

He then walked off.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Next match was John Cena vs. Big Show.

John Cena came out first, heading to the ring and not bothering to take the mike as he stared with determination at the opponent that was coming for him. The Big Show's music hit and the seven foot tall Titan came out from the back accompanied by The Reaper. A smirk appeared on Cena's face as he watched them approach the ring.

Big Show stepped into the ring and Cena wasted no time by attacking him immediately.

Show was unscathed by the attacks to his body Cena was inflicting. He laughed it off before grabbing Cena and throwing him across the ring. The audience and Cena seemed stunned at the Big Shows aggression. Big Show didn't slow down, Cena quickly overcame his shock, then jumped up and ran towards him intent on attacking with everything he had. But when he got close enough Big Show, Big Show quickly picked him up and body slammed him, he then went the ropes, bounced off them and went for a leg drop but Cena rolled out of the way. Cena jumped up and then attacked Big Show with fists of fury. Big Show blocked his punches before grabbing him and body slamming him again, he then picked Cena up and chokeslammed him, he then picked up Cena and chokeslammed him two more times before pinning him. Big Show retains the title! The Reaper only nodded in pride.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A few matches past before the Titan Tron showed the Undertaker in his locker room obviously thinking over something as he had a clip board in his hands. Suddenly the door to the room was opened and he turned. The curiousity in his eyes turned to boredom "What do you want?" he asked.

Dawn Marie walked up to him before stopping across from his chest. "Hi Mark" she said seductively "I was just wondering…what you were doing later. I heard that you had a intergender match at the end of the show with Brock and…I would like to tag with you…I think you and I could be…devastating. And, if you'd like, maybe we can carry it to the hotel tonight…"

Undertaker showed contempt towards the seductress in his eyes, he then opened his mouth to say something but looked up and then shut his mouth. Dawn looked confused, she then turned around to see Devi behind her. Her eyes widened at the young girl that stood at her height from her boots. Devi looked up at her father before looking at the girl that was standing in front of her. "Dad" she said "Their ready for you."

Undertaker then walked out and as soon as the door closed Devi stepped up to Dawn "Just what in hell is it you think you're doing?" she demanded through gritted teeth.

Dawn flipped her hair "I was just a offering my services to your dad?"

"Your services?" Devi asked "As I understand it you've offered your services to the men's locker room, three quarters of the crew, and half the women's locker room. Unfortunately for you my father feels no need to be serviced by a woman with every STD known to the human race, so do yourself a favour _girl_ get out of our locker room…now."

Dawn flipped her hair again "Look, you don't scare me…"

"Believe me I can remedy that doubt you have" Devi told her "You will tag with Brock tonight, and you will face me and my father in a tagteam match, and if you lose" she then held up a pair of scissors "I'm afraid Sable will look furry compared to you."

Dawn's eyes widened, she then walked towards the door "Oh and Dawn" turned at The Reapers voice "If you dare come near my father with the same intentions you've had tonight…when I'm finished with you Hell will be a welcoming word."

Dawn's eyes showed her fear before she stumbled out of the room.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Next match was the main event. Brock Lesnar and Dawn Marie vs. The Undertaker and The Reaper.

Brock Lesnar's music hit and the former champion walked out to the ring with a discontent look on his face, obviously ready to take on the challenge coming his way. Dawn Marie's music hit and out came the girl who looked _very_ paranoid, yet trying to make it look like she didn't care.

But when Lacuna Coil's '_Heaven's A Lie_' hit the speakers she ran as fast as she could to the ring.

Devi came out from the back with a smirk on her face, as she stared cockily up at the two figures in the ring, she stopped walking when she was at the end of the ramp before turning. The lights went out and the Undertakers music hit causing the crowd to rise to it's feet in anticipation, Undertaker came out walking stoically to the ring. He stopped at his daughter looking down at her before walking towards the ring. He rose the lights before stepping into the ring.

Brock and Undertaker stood nose to chin as the bell rang, it started out as a staring contest between the two as their partners looked on from the ropes. Suddenly Brock reared back and hit Undertaker. Undertaker quickly recovered and the two started a fist war, trying to see who landed the most and hardest punches.

Brock got the upperhand before throwing himself into the ropes, bouncing off and then clotheslining the Undertaker. Undertaker hit the ground and Brock then pulled him up and slammed him once again.

He then moved to pin Undertaker but Taker kicked out. Brock then picked Undertaker up to slam him again.

At this point Dawn's started screaming for Brock to let her into the match. Brock looked her over before nodding and then tagging her in, Dawn walked up to Taker and started to rub her hands over his face and chest. Brock had gone outside of the ropes and was enjoying the show.

Dawn then reared her hand back and swung to hit Taker in the face, but before it hit Taker grabbed her hand, then got up. He'd been faking it! He let Brock beat him down so he could get Dawn.

Undertaker got up and smiled sinicley at her, then turned to his daughter who had an evil smile on. He turned back and clotheslined the on coming Brock before turning his attention back to Devi. He tagged her in and then throwing Dawn to the ground.

He then grabbed Brock and threw him onto the mat outside before following.

Meanwhile Devi grabbed Dawn's head and proceeded to beat it into the corner buckle.

After she threw Dawn onto the mat, Dawn tried to get away but Devi wouldn't let that happen. She walked up then picked Dawn off the ground, she then walked over to the ropes and climbed up to the top rope. In tribute to her father she preformed 'old school' on Dawn Marie.

After that Dawn looked like she was sick of it and ran at Devi. Devi then reversed her oncoming attack into a Frankenstein. After that Dawn fell to the matt, Devi then went for the pin but was suddenly picked up by Brock and thrown into the corner. Devi hit the corner and fell forward.

He then reached down to pick her up but was suddenly grabbed by the Undertaker. Undertaker grabbed Brock and lifted him up for the Last Ride, and he hit the mat with so much impact that he went straight through!

The crowd was in awe of the power, and proceeded to make an 'Holy Shit!' chant.

Undertaker stood over Brock's broken body and the ref counted 1-2-3. Undertaker went over to make sure Devi was okay, Devi stood up and brushed off the obvious pain from Brocks' power. She then turned to Dawn intent on forfilling her promise from before but found that Dawn had scrambled out of the ring and was now running for the back.

Devi and Undertaker laughed at Dawn as she left. Undertaker then lifted his daughter's hand in victory.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Author's Note: Okay, I've decided to completely fuck with the timelines and stories. So in the next chapter I'll have the Sunday PayPerView be one from this year and from that point I'll fast forward to certain points in the storylines, simply because I want to get to the Draft picks, as well as see other superstars fight with the Titans like MNM, or Carlito.

If that doesn't make sence then you'll just have to wait…review and you shall receive!


End file.
